


The Raines Room

by loosecorks



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Headcanon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 11:25:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14543697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loosecorks/pseuds/loosecorks
Summary: Angela would like to go home, but she notices the woman sitting across the room in front of the piano.La La Land AU - unedited snippet of Angela and Moira's first encounter.For Cyra.





	The Raines Room

Jack Morrisons's words were going in one ear and out the other - not that she meant them to. It was Angela herself that had suggested an out of office dinner meeting with Jack at the Raines Room to wrap up their day, a warm prohibition-inspired bar tucked away on the side streets of Zuerich. She had thought of it as a nice alternative to her freezing lab. 

She'd been to this bar before on her own -- her last trip markedly less sober -- and it seemed like just the right mix of professional.

 _Not too uptight_.

The dining room was busy enough that she could lean herself onto her forearms to to hear Jack speak, a thrum of forgettable piano and small talk settling into the background of their conversation.

They were discussing next calendar year's projected departmental budgets. Despite how closely she'd been listening to him during the first half of their meeting, As she and Jack chatted over her dull salad and his hulking portion of wienerschnitzel, Angela nudged a piece of lettuce disinterestedly with her fork, nodding her head along with the commander's rhythmic voice. She smiled when he paused and filled the blanks, letting him talk.

She wasn't there - not mentally. She hadn't been thinking about much else that day besides having a tall, stiff drink next to her favorite lounge chair and falling asleep to mindless reality shows when she got home, but she had accepted the loss of that fantasy much earlier in the day.

Angela straightened her posture in her seat, chiding herself internally. She was bored, she could admit that, but she wasn't having an unpleasant time by any means. Drinking helps, she reminded herself as she brought her cocktail to her lips, taking a long sip as she dragged her gaze around the room. Tried to bring herself back.

Her ears burned and she could taste the absinthe rim of her drink, stinging her lips as her gaze wandered over nothing in particular in the crowded bar.

There was a piano perched on top of a cabaret era lookalike stage that she'd never seen in use. The lid of the piano was open, its bench askew from being sat in, and Angela blinked just as a tall and thin silhouette stepped out of a service door.

"Ah, Jack, look," Angela said, motioning behind Jack, unable to really tear her eyes away from the woman who was situating herself in front of the piano. "The live jazz I mentioned?"

Jack turned in his seat, watching as the woman struck her first notes, hesitant at first before she lapsed into a gentle rhythm that reminded Angela of elevator music. Before she could tear her eyes away to answer Jack, who'd turned around at this point and gotten back to his meal, the woman on the piano raised her head and briefly met her gaze.

Her eyes were blue and red, and so was her hair. There was a ghost of a smile in her eyes, but the woman just looked back down to the keys when Angela blinked again.

There was a dull burn in Angela's face as she sipped idly on her cocktail, trying hard to look at Jack with her full attention and trying just as hard not to sneak another glance at the piano across the room.


End file.
